ilvgproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Turtwig (TSI)
Turtwig is a contestant on Total Stuffed Island Seasons 1 & 2 and also a supporting character on Pikachu and Waffles Adventures. Biography Turtwig was born in a volcano. Strangly he survived inside for around ten years. The heat turned him into a retard since he was a grass type. While Meowth was on a hunt for retards to lock away in his retard prison, he found Turtwig and brought him with him. Turtwig met Psyduck there. The two broke out after a year in the retard prison. Now they live with Pikachu and Waffles and have fun adventures with them. Total Stuffed Island History Season 1 New Heights Turtwig is introduced in New Heights. When he is first seen he screams retarded stuff. He says Psyduck is his retarded buddy and they are best friends. Turtwig is the second to last who jumps. He lands safely on Pikachu. Dreaming About Your Balls In Dreaming About Your Balls, they screamed "We are the Retarded Buddies". Valentino locked them in a cage since they were so loud. Melon Vs. Melon - Crock of Crap In the beginning of Melon Vs. Melon, the two are shown sleeping along with everyone else. While Valentino is giving his gay speech, he is still asleep. When Crackachu attempts to smash the melon, Psyduck and Turtwig say he sucks. Turtwig says he "sucks testicles". Mime Jr. says he does too. In the two episodes afterwards the characters large roles diminised. They didn't speak at all in Satan's Balls and Crock of Crap. Mass Elimination Valentino announces that there will be a massive elimination. Psyduck and Turtwig share an interview and say "We're retarded". He tells them he loves them and they are both safe for another day. Camera Bash It is announced that they both made it to the final 7. Turtwig goes with Azurill and gets hit in the face twice. His buddy is eliminated in the Voltorb challenge and Turtwig shortly follows. Valentino tells him to get hit in the face with a baseball bat and when he doesn't he's eliminated. Finale Psyduck and Turtwig share an interview with Valentino. Turtwig rants on retardedness while Psyduck sits back and listens. Season 2 New Beginnings Turtwig is introduced as one of the 6 returning favorites.Turtwig makes strange and random noises after he's introduced. New Beginnings Part Dos Turtwig and his buddy along with two other veterans, Mime Jr. and Squirtle, are the last four to be sorted onto teams. Much to Turtwig's dismay he's put on Pikachu's team, while his angry brother is put on Lotso's. While Turtwig jumps he says "meeee" and lands fine. Since Emolga jumps, Team Hmm wins the challenge. Hide and Shriek Turtwig is nominated by Pikachu to be a hider and he cries because he believes his buddy is dead. Pikachu reassures him and says that he's just on the other team. Toad suggests that they hide under a rock and Turtwig nominates him his new retarded buddy. He then accidentally crushes Toad's head under the rock. The next place the two try to hide is a fire pit, where Turtwig is burnt. Toad then remembers that Turtwig is a grass type. Turtwig asks where they should hide and Toad thinks they'll find a place in the "vast wildernesss". Toad and Turtwig decide it would be best to stop for a rest. Later on they both awake and locate their team. They yell and scream to get their attention which sadly awares Team Daring Dragonite the 3rd of their position. Turtwig was in the final 3 but was safe in the end, Jolly was sent home. Wii Find A Wiimote During the wiimote finding challenge, both Turtwig and Psyduck stare at each other. They decide it's song time until Toad snaps Turtwig out of his trance with a smack to the head. Turtwig is thrown by Mickey but misses the wiimote and lands into Psyduck. Lotso calls Turtwig vermin and tells his team to get him away. Turtwig is one of the many who disapprove of the way Lotso hurt Mime Jr. Turtwig leaves his friend behind to aid his team. He then races to the finish with his team but loses because Bulbasaur was left behind. He is second safe at elimination for his touching moment with Psyduck and likely voted for Riolu to go home. Doggonit' During the dog challenge he cheers after Psyduck calls to him. The dog mauls both of them. His team wins when Lotso is beaten by Red Bird. Plush Idol Turtwig came into the singing challenge confident that his song was the best. He ended up singing the Alphabet Song and was tackled by Valentino. Thanks to Mickey his team won regardless of his failure. The Battle of the Bird Suprising or not, he was forced to fight his buddy in the Battle Royale. The fight ended up being very stupid and the two just headbutted gently. Valentino threw Turtwig off the cliff, so Psyduck managed to move on. Like the last episode Turtwig sang the Alphabet song. Soon after he had possibly the most ambiguous elimination of the series. It could be because he was annoying. Giant Turtwig Mama Personality Turtwig has multiple mental disabilities. He has poor speaking and motor skills, often stumbling on his own words and running into things. Turtwig is the loudest of the two retarded buddies and the more mentally disabled. However he is much more street smart than Psyduck is. Turtwig is still very gullible and often is tricked by drug dealers like Crack Rat, Chi Chi, and Crack Bear. Trivia *Another Turtwig appears on The Toad Show but these two are in no way related. *He is heard with two different voices. One sounds similar to Petey's and it is the most common one. The other sounds like Valentino's. *Turtwig is the last of all the contestants in alphabetical order. *Turtwig outlasted Psyduck in the original season. However, Psyduck outlasted Turtwig in the second. Category:Total Stuffed Island Contestants Category:Total Stuffed Island Season 1 Contestants Category:Total Stuffed Island Season 2 Contestants Category:Total Stuffed Island Season 1 Returning Favorites Category:Pokemon Category:Team Slurp Category:Team Hmm Category:ILVGwebmaster's Characters Category:Plush Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Grass Types Category:Merged TSI Contestants Category:Non-Merged TSI Contestants Category:Merged TSI Season 1 Contestants Category:TSI Eliminated Contestants Category:TSI Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:TSI Season 2 Eliminated Contestants Category:Non-Merged TSI Season 2 Contestants